


What We Are

by SinkingSims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, MAG171 spoilers, Missing Scene, because why not have the 'what are we' talk several weeks into a post-apocalyptic lovers quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingSims/pseuds/SinkingSims
Summary: 'Sooo. Boyfriend, huh?'
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	What We Are

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON.]

[FOOTSTEPS.]

[DISTANTLY, THE APOCALYPTIC WINDS CONTINUE TO HOWL.]

  
  


**MARTIN**

….So.

**ARCHIVIST**

So?

**MARTIN**

_(drawn out)_ Sooo...

**ARCHIVIST**

What is it, Martin?

**MARTIN**

_(smug)_ _Boyfriend,_ huh?

**ARCHIVIST**

Look, I—

**MARTIN**

_(overlapping)_ You said boyfriend! I heard you clear as day!

**ARCHIVIST**

I… I did. 

_(a pause)_

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

I was a bit distracted by the uh, _flora,_ that the Flesh's domain so carefully cultivated for me and the question caught me off guard. It-it just slipped out.

**MARTIN**

It slipped out?

**ARCHIVIST**

Jared Hopworth... I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. Like he was, I don’t know, sizing you up? Preparing some scathing remark about… I don’t _know_. I didn’t appreciate his tone. 

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

_(sigh)_ I shouldn’t have assumed. I apologize.

[MARTIN LAUGHS, AND THE ARCHIVIST STARTLES.]

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

Care to enlighten me as to what's so funny?

**MARTIN**

_(stifling laughter)_ It's just—Why are you apologizing?

**ARCHIVIST**

Well, um. We didn’t exactly talk about… labels. We didn’t talk about the, uh, specifics? About us, what we are. I believe it was unfair of me to assign you a title on my authority alone, considering—

**MARTIN**

_(overlapping)_ Seriously, Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

Look, I merely thought it courteous to get your input before—

**MARTIN**

_(overlapping)_ It’s okay, Jon. I wasn’t laughing _at_ you, I just… hm.

_(a pause)_

**MARTIN [CONT’D]**

So you want my input, is that it? 

**ARCHIVIST**

I think I’ve made that clear.

**MARTIN**

Alright.

[SOME SHUFFLING, AND THE ARCHIVIST MAKES A SMALL, STARTLED SOUND.]

**ARCHIVIST**

What are you—

[FABRIC RUSTLING, FOLLOWED BY A LONG PAUSE.]

[A SIGH. MORE RUSTLING, THEN SHUFFLING OF FEET AS THEY PULL APART.]

**MARTIN**

( _satisfied 'hm')_ There. That’s my input. 

**ARCHIVIST**

_(dazed)_ I… I see.

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

So, ah. B-boyfriends, then?

**MARTIN**

_Yes!_

**ARCHIVIST**

Alright, alright. Just making sure.

[THE ARCHIVIST ADJUSTS HIS BAG. THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS RESUMES AS THE PAIR CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY.]

**MARTIN**

Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes, Martin?

**MARTIN**

Wasn’t it, I dunno, _obvious_?

**ARCHIVIST**

Wasn’t what obvious?

**MARTIN**

Erm, _us_? What we are?

**MARTIN [CONT’D]**

It's just, this wasn’t exactly the first time we’ve… and I mean it’s been what, a few weeks now? 

**ARCHIVIST**

Time as we once knew it doesn’t much apply to this world, Martin. You know that.

**MARTIN**

You know what I mean!

**ARCHIVIST**

_(sigh)_ Yes. Yes, I do.

_(a pause)_

**MARTIN**

_(softly)_ Do you think I’d do that with just anyone?

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s hardly my business, Martin. 

**MARTIN**

Well, I appreciate the courtesy. But for the record, I wouldn’t. I don’t. Just with you. I only _want_ to with you. 

_(a pause)_

**MARTIN [CONT’D]**

Jon, are you… is this something you worry about?

**ARCHIVIST**

_(ruefully)_ I’ve… misinterpreted before. Mistaken friendships for something else. Or the other way round. Mind, it was years ago, when I was… less experienced in relationships. But I’ve never been great about picking up on signals. 

**MARTIN**

I think a kiss is a pretty _blaring_ signal, don’t you? Amongst other things.

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

_(embarrassed)_ It… it never hurts to double check.

**MARTIN**

_(he huffs a small laugh)_ Well I’m happy to provide you with the, uh, _clarity_ you seek. Whenever you need.

**ARCHIVIST**

Thank you.

[THEIR FOOTSTEPS STOP. THERE'S SHUFFLING, AND THE RUSTLING OF FABRIC.]

**MARTIN**

_(a whisper)_ No need.

[A DRAWN-OUT SILENCE.]

[THEY BOTH SIGH. THERE'S MORE SHUFFLING AS THEY MOVE APART.]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin...

**MARTIN**

Like I said, anytime.

**ARCHIVIST**

_(flustered)_ Q-Quite. 

[THEIR FOOTSTEPS RESUME.]

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

If it’s going to be like _that_ every time, I would be happy to receive your, uh… reassurance. 

**MARTIN**

Good, because there’s plenty more left where those came from. 

**ARCHIVIST**

Mm. 

**MARTIN**

I do get it. I mean, Lord knows I still pinch myself sometimes. _(chuckling)_ Make sure I’m not dreaming, and all.

[THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS ABRUPTLY HALTS AGAIN, AND MARTIN MAKES A SMALL NOISE OF SURPRISE.]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin.

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

You are categorically _not_ dreaming.

**MARTIN**

I’m not, am I? 

**MARTIN [CONT’D]**

_(chuffed)_ I’m not!

**ARCHIVIST**

_(audibly smiling)_ You’re not. 

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

Besides, if this _were_ all in your head it’d be more apt to call it a nightmare than a dream. 

**MARTIN**

_Jon._

**ARCHIVIST**

Just a joke.

**MARTIN**

Well, it’s a bit hard to tell with you sometimes.

**ARCHIVIST**

_(fondly)_ I’ll try to make it easier. 

[THE ARCHIVIST READJUSTS HIS BAG AGAIN.]

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

Well. Shall we?

**MARTIN**

Lead the way.

**ARCHIVIST**

Wait.

[SHUFFLING.]

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

Here.

[MORE SHUFFLING, AND A SOFT _‘OH’_ FROM MARTIN.]

**ARCHIVIST [CONT’D]**

I’d rather not lose sight of you again. 

**MARTIN**

R-right. Thanks.

  
  


[FOOTSTEPS RESUME.]

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF.]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, so this is me slowly getting back into it.


End file.
